


when you're ready

by sunflow4r



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow4r/pseuds/sunflow4r
Summary: just toni being extra soft and shelby falling in love with her (even more).
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	when you're ready

—I can't give you what you deserve, I mean… I don't even know what this is...

Shelby had sad eyes and Toni was looking at her in silence, waiting for her next move. She didn't want to put more pressure on her but at the same time there were so many things she wanted to say.

—Look, Shelby —she took a long breath —I know that all this right now is too much to think about but, I do believe that things are gonna be alright, maybe not today, not tomorrow but someday and, I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to wait for you, whatever it takes. I want to be with you, but more than anything, I want you to feel alright with yourself.

Shelby was smiling softly now. She felt some kind of peace that she had never felt before. Something similar to what she felt with Becca, but this feeling was somehow stronger. 

Maybe it was the look on Toni's eyes or the way she was holding her hand but suddenly, every little bad thing about her past disappeared. Her parents, Becca's accident, the crash plane, the hunger, the fights. Everything. The only thing that she was seeing was Toni. The only thing she cared about was Toni. The only person she wanted to be with was Toni.

—Hey, are you here? —asked Toni when she didn't get an answer.  
—Yup, what were you saying?  
Toni laughed and Shelby lost herself a little bit more in that sound.  
—I asked you why were you looking at me like that… —Shelby's face was about to turn red and Toni noticed —I'm kidding, I just asked you if you wanted to come back to the beach… or what…  
—Actually, I was thinking about staying here for a while... —proposed Shelby and Toni could not help to smile —if… that’s okay for you, we don’t have to— but just then, Toni grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
Butterflies. That was what both of them felt. Even when “their thing” was just starting or whatever the fuck that was, it felt so real, so honest, so peaceful.  
—I think that’s a brilliant idea —said Toni.  
Just like that.  
—I have the best ideas, right?  
Toni rolled her eyes and Shelby punched her.  
—Auch! —Toni replayed —Yes, you have the best ideas.  
Shelby smiled and kissed her check quickly. They stayed silenced for a while, just looking at each other with some intimacy they didn't know they had.  
—Toni…  
—What?  
—How do you do that?  
—How do I do what exactly? —asked Toni with a soft smile.  
—This whole thing about being…  
—…a lesbian?  
Both of them laughed like it was some kind of private joke. The truth was Shelby was kinda terrified and Toni was never good at talking. In fact, the girls were trying their best.  
—Yes, yes, a… lesbian.  
—I don't know, I… I have always been this way, I mean… I don't really had anyone to talk about it. Even Martha always knew, I don't how but she always knew.  
—Sounds easy…  
—Yeah, I think it was the only easy thing in my life. But whatever, every process is different because every person is different. Look, I'm not good at talking but I'm sure Martha is the best, and she would obviously listen to you and whatever you have to say.  
Shelby didn't say a word. Instead, she got closer to the other girl. Toni didn't even breathe. She didn’t even realise when or how Shelby was already kissing her softly. But she was. And she loved every second of it.  
—What if I just wanna talk to you about this? —asked Shelby with nothing but honesty in her eyes.  
—Then, I'm just gonna be right here.  
—Will you?  
—I will, I promise. When you're ready.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first work here and english isn't my first language so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy it ♥️ I'll be waiting for your comments ♥️


End file.
